The present invention is directed to scaffolding systems, and more particularly to a suspended scaffolding system that is securely attached to a building under construction.
During construction of a building, workers frequently assemble scaffolding to allow an elevated platform from which to work on higher portions of the building. Conventional scaffolding systems consist of a number of sections that are based on the ground and stacked to build up to a desired height. However, these systems suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, typical scaffolding systems are difficult to assemble and transport because they are heavy and cumbersome. In light of these disadvantages, suspended or portable scaffolding systems have been developed.
Suspended scaffolding systems are usually attached directly to the building under construction and, therefore, do not require leveling according to ground conditions. In addition, suspended scaffolding systems are lighter and much easier to assemble and transport than conventional scaffolding systems. However, these suspended systems suffer from a number of disadvantages as well. For example, some suspended scaffolding systems require expensive anchor assemblies to be installed on the building structure. Other suspended scaffolding systems utilize support brackets that block access to portions of the building""s infrastructure such that the job cannot be completed until the scaffolding system is disassembled.
Therefore, there exists a need for a suspended scaffolding system that requires minimal assembly time and does not interfere with completion of construction of the building.
To the extent that specific publications are discussed above, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications (e.g., patents) are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications may not be sufficiently early in time and/or sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes.
At least some embodiments of the present invention may exhibit one or more of the following objects, advantages and benefits:
One aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding bracket for a building under construction, comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support and an anchor assembly structured to fit about a crossbeam of the building such that construction work adjacent the crossbeam can be completed without removing the scaffolding bracket.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding bracket for a building under construction, comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support and an anchor assembly; wherein the anchor assembly includes a vertical plate and a horizontal plate structured to fit across only a portion of the top surface of the crossbeam.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding bracket for a building under construction, comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support, and a brace member for receiving a cross-support, wherein the cross-support is structured to span at least three studs of the building under construction.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding bracket for a building under construction, comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support and an anchor assembly structured to fit about a crossbeam of the building, wherein the anchor assembly includes a vertical plate and a horizontal plate dimensioned to extend across only a portion of a top surface of the crossbeam in a direction from the inside surface of the crossbeam toward an outside surface of the crossbeam, whereby a leading edge of the top surface of the crossbeam is unobstructed and a freeze block can be installed in contact with the leading edge without removing the bracket.
Yet another aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding system for a building under construction, comprising a plurality of scaffolding brackets, each bracket comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support, and an anchor assembly structured to fit about a crossbeam of the building such that construction work adjacent the crossbeam can be completed without removing the scaffolding bracket; and a plurality of scaffolding planks spanning the plurality of scaffolding brackets to form a walkway.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves a suspended scaffolding system for a building under construction, comprising a plurality of scaffolding brackets, each bracket comprising a vertical support, a horizontal support, and an anchor assembly; and a plurality of scaffolding planks spanning the plurality of scaffolding brackets to form a walkway, wherein each horizontal plate is structured fit across only a portion of the top surface of a crossbeam.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a method of installing a suspended scaffolding system around a building under construction, including the steps of: providing a plurality of scaffolding brackets, each scaffolding bracket including a horizontal support, a vertical support, and an anchor assembly structured to fit about a crossbeam of the building under construction; and maneuvering each scaffolding bracket such that each anchor assembly is positioned across upper and inner surfaces of a crossbeam of the building under construction, wherein each anchor assembly includes a horizontal plate structured to fit across only a portion of the upper surface of the crossbeam.